el hombre ideal
by sirenita4343
Summary: había una vez una chica que pensaba si algún día podria conocer al chico ideal . pero conoce a un chico misterios quien seria
1. Capítulo 1

10/11/2014

el chico ideal

habia una vez una chica que pensaba si algun dia podia conocer al chico ideal .

un dia se encuentra con un chico misterioso quien sera este chico misterioso

un dia soleada una chica llamada kagome llegaba de vuelta a japon y que habia ido a un prograna de informaccion informatica estaba pensando en lo bien que le habia ido ya que habia aprendido varias cosas de las computadoras estaba llegando aun apartamento donde vivia su mejor amiga sango que le habia esperado con una gran sorpresa

kagome habia llegado al apartamento en donde sango la espera muy constenta junto a sus hermano kohaku y su hermano de 10 años de kagome llamado sota que vivia junto con sango desde que kagome ses habia ido a estudiar

kagome saludo a sota quien lo habia extrañado mucho y se dio cuenta que habia crecido mucho desde que se fue a estudiar a otro pais donde al parecer habia sido becada por naraku quien al parecer queeria utilizr su intelingencia para crear un arma de destruccion masiva pero kagome aun no lo sabia


	2. Capítulo 2

había pasado una semana desde que kagome llego a japón ella había ido a buscar trabajo en una escuela cerca de su casa en donde ella vive junto con sango, y su hermano sota , kohaku era el hermano menor de sango y también vive con kagome ya que la madre de sango murió cuando ella aun tenia 7 años de edad ,kagome conoció a sango en el jardín de niños y ahora sango era profesora de jardín de niños ella salio con miroku un chico que era especialista de computadora , kagome ya lo había conocido en el programa donde ella estudio lo que no sabia kagome fue que un día antes de volver a japón naraku había utilizado todos los estudios que ella había realizado en un centro de investigación del mismo programa a donde había ido.

pero en otra parte alguien estaba gritando a bankotsu y a su hermano renkotsu ¿ donde estaba su androide ? que días atrás ya lo había hecho gracias a que su información y investigación estaba completada solo que hubo un problema con el androide ya que bankotsu lo había programado mal ahora el androide que se llamaba inuyasha tenia emociones humanas y en un descuido de ambos hermanos el androide se había salido del centro de investigación.

renkotsu le dijo a naraku un poco nervioso que había visto las cámaras de seguridad y vio como inuyasha le decía bye bye y se fue dentro de un carro negro 4x4 naraku estaba echando chispa de enojo y dijo : el esta suelto por ahí como si fuera una persona moral si que estaba furioso su arma mortal esta suelto por algún lugar y no sabia en donde estaba naraku estaba frustrado

ha pasado una semana desde que inuyasha había escapado, kagome y sango estaban dando un paseo por la ciudad , kagome estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había un guapo chico parado frente a ella.

kagome se dio cuenta que parecía al chico que había visto en sueños su cabellos eran plateados y sus ojo eran dorados y estaba muy guapo , kagome le dijo hola y inuyasha solo la miraba le pareció una chica muy interesante que había visto , inuyasha parecía muy extraño ya que una sensación nueva que nunca había experimentado apareció en algún lugar dentro de su pecho , en algún momento le sonrió y se fue ya que había detectado a los 2 hombres que naraku envió .

kagome se quedo sin aliento a ver como le sonrió una sonrisa sensual , sin embargo sango la saco de su ensueño mágico y le dijo : si ya se iban a ir a comer , kagome solo asiento con la cabeza y se fueron .

sango y kagome fueron a comer al restaurante chickon donde pidieron unas malteadas y unos hamburguesas,

y charlaban donde llevarían a sota y a kohaku durante el fin de semana ,después de comer se fueron a casa.

kagome estaba echada en su cama y pensaba como se llamaba aquel chico y si lo volvería a ver y así pensando en aquel chico se durmió.

mientras en otro lugar bankotsu y renkotsu hablaban con un furioso naraku que aun no había encontrado a su androide , naraku furioso decía que fueran a buscar al androide antes que encontrara la forma de saber para que fue construido en realidad y pudiera revelar varios misterios de la familia higurashi que había sido oculto desde hace mas de 500 años atraso y kagome aun no sabia nada aun .

ya habia pasado unas semanas y kagome un soñaba con aquel muchacho que habia visto , mientas tanto en un parque de japon un muchacho pensaba de alguna forma e n aquella chica quje le parecio algo interesante , pero aun no habia podido conocer ya que los hombres de narku habian estado buscando desde que se escapo del labaratorio de naraku aun no se podida acostrumbrar estar afuera todo le parecia algo nuevo y misterioso cada dia que pasaba , un dia inuyasha estaba caminando hacia un hermoso parque estaba viendo a todas las parejas que pasaba de pronto ve a una chica que estaba hablandol con un niño , kagome habia ido al parque con sota y que sota no tenia clases y kagome no tenia trabajo asi que lo llevo para que jugara un rato.  
>kagome esttaba viendo su celular ya que sango se fue con kohaku a visitar a miroku , kagome estaba tan distraida cuandso se dio cuenta que un chico la miraba de lejos , cuaqndo volteo a ver quien era se dio cuenta que era el chico que habia conocido cuando se choco con el .<br>kagome habia caminado donde estaba el , a inuyasha no le habia parecido extraño , kagome le habia saludado con un hola . inuyasha le devolvio el saludo no se habia dando cuenta que estaba al lado de el sentada en la misma banca kagome veia desde lejos a sota jugar con otros chicos de su edad , inuyasha la veia muy extrañado de que no habia escuchado cuando ella habia llegado , kagome le habia preguntado su nombre lo que el le respondio se llamaba inuyasha y ella le dijo que se llamaba kagome , inuyasha estaba muy distraido viendola cuando se dio cuenta que bankojsu y renkojsu lo seguian buscando .  
>inuyasha pensaba : aun no se dan por vencido les daba muchas lastima y tristeza ya que hace unos dias los escucho hablar con naraku que estaba muy enojado aun asi lo estaban buscando por todos los lugares cercanos .<br>kagome habia visto que inuyasha esta tan distraido cuando de pronto vio alguien conocido en un susurro bankojsu cosa que a inuyasha no le parecio despercibido para el .  
>inuyasha se levanta del banco y se puso detras de un arbol hizo una señal a kagome de que no habalara ,kagome le parecio extraño pero le hizo caso y se quedo callada, mientras los 2 hombre de naraku desaparecian de la vista de ambos.<p>

habia pasado horas desde que los 2 hombres de naraku habia pasado ,kagome no sabia nada que ocurria en su entorno.

inuyasha estaba algo distante , kagome le iba a preguntar que le habia pasado , cuando sota le habia llamado ya que era hora de regresar a casa .

en cuando kagome regreso a casa no habia nadie ,sota habia encontrado una nota y le dio a kagome mientras kagome lo iba leer sota se fue a dormir despues de comer una hamburguesa que habia comprado kagome antes de regresar a casa.

kagome habia leido la nota donde sango le decia que se quedaba en casa de miroku con kohaku , kagome habia sentido curiosidad por inuyasha y se puso a buscar en internet , cuando abrio su lapto aparecieron varios correos unos de ellos era un correo anonimo donde decia que naraku solo la habia utilizado para completar su investigaccion de un androide que podia pasar despercibido por cualquier satelite ,kagome se habia sorprendido mucho ya que no sabia nada , habia recibido tambien que el androide se habia escapado varias semanas atras no paso mucho tiempo que kagome se dio cuenta que inuyasha era el androide que buscaban y entendio porque inuyasha algo distante no sabia que era lo que querian de inuyasha pero sabia que no era algo bueno.

en otra parte naraklu seguia furioso de no haber encontrado su androide por ningun lado bankojsu y renconjsu seguian buscando.

inuyasha habia seguido a kagome a su casa para buscar una computadora para rastrear donde se encontraba naraku ya que sabia que lop esta buscando para buscar la perla de chikon ya que segun una leyenda podia cumplir cualquier deseo , inuyasha solo queria ser libre como cualquier persona el sabia que era mitad robot y tenia algunas partes humanas , tambien sabia que naraku solo buscaba l,a perla solo para poder controlar l todo y conseguir la venganza a una chica que nunca sintio lo mismo que el ya que el la amo solo que aquella chica amaba a otra persona lo que ni inuyasha y kagome sabia es que en sus vidas pasadas ellos ya se habian amado solo que el destino lo separo y despues de 500 años los habia dado una nueva oportunidad de volverdse a ver y poder volverse amar solo que ellos no tenian ningun recuerdo de su vidas pasadas solo naraku sabia de sus vidas `pasadas. pero no podia acercarse a kagome ya que una sacerdotgisa llama kykyo habia puesto un poderoso conjuro a kagome para protegerla de toda su maldad y de cualquier intento para lastimarla .


End file.
